It wasn't My Fault!
by elusivemuse
Summary: A response to ElaineDex's challenge... Ellie Arrives at Atlantis and accidently causes a lot of Chaos! Can Major Lorne Survive through her antics? Lorne/OC currently on HIATUS I AM NOT ABANDONING THIS FIC!
1. Chapter 1

In Response to a challenge set by ElaineDex which can be viewed on her lovely profile page

In Response to a challenge set by ElaineDex which can be viewed on her lovely profile page. Just a thanks to ElaineDex for taking up my challenge, you're doing beautifully!

Chapter One

Ellie Harrison looked around Atlantis, her eyes wide and mouth open. All of her dreams (and Daniel Jackson's too) had finally come true. Adjusting her vest, she walked confidently towards Dr Elizabeth Weir, praying that her quaking knees were not noticeable. Her eyes drifted to the crowds of people who had beamed in from the Daedalus.

"All Military Personnel please follow me!" Ellie stifled a gasp. The most amazing man in two galaxies stood over to the side, directing new recruits to their rooms. Soft brown hair led to a weathered tan face. Gentle blue eyes stared out compassionately and his average muscular stature hinted at intriguing possibilities. His eyes caught her own, a shy smile gracing his lips. Ellie could feel a returning smile tugging at her own.

"Dr. Ellie Harrison?" She turned to face a beautiful woman with auburn hair.

"Yes?" she asked politely.

"I'm Teyla Emmagan. Unfortunately Dr Rodney McKay has been called back to his lab, but has asked me to be your guide." Teyla offered a gentle smile. "Shall we get you situated?"

"Thank you, Teyla," Ellie smiled at grabbed her bags before following Teyla to her rooms.

SGASGASGASGA

Lorne sighed inaudibly. Lt Col John Sheppard had gleefully foistered the responsibility of placing the new recruits into their rooms before giving them orientation on what NOT to do in Atlantis. Sheppard would do anything to get out of talking to the new recruits.

Standing to the side of the stairs, Evan waited patiently for the new workforce to beam down. He sighed again as a large blue shimmering light materialized into a large group of people and supplies. "All Military Personnel please follow me!" he yelled above the awed chatter. Eyes floated over the group before finally settling on the new scientists. Looking over them briefly, he was caught by a pair of light blue eyes. Dressed in a black pinstriped suit the petite curvy brunette captured his male appreciation. Her curly brown hair was pulled into a knot and her bangs framed a porcelain face. Cherry red lips called to be kissed and a delicately arched eyebrow appealed to any man in the vicinity. Giving her his patented shy guy smile he watched as she gave him one in return before turning away to talk to Teyla.

"Damn," he whispered as he walked away with the newbies following loyally behind.

SGASGASGA

Three Weeks Later

"Rodney, you'll blow it up of you do that!" Ellie shouted as he put in the last command code. Warning alerts sent the two diving for cover as the count down finished at the ancient device exploded. Debris floated around the two as they peeked up from below the desk. "Elizabeth is _so_ going to murder you."

"You think it'll be that bad?" he squeaked, trying hard to make light of it.

"Yep, lovely knowing you, Dr McKay." Their radio's beeped at the same time.

"Rodney, Ellie, is everything alright? The sensors picked up an explosion." Elizabeth's concerned voiced echoed in their ears.

"Uh-huh, you are so dead Rodney." Ellie touched her ear piece. "Yes Elizabeth, we're fine, managed to get under cover before it went off."

"Care to tell me what happened?" Elizabeth's voice foreboded pain.

"I'll leave that explanation up to Rodney." Rodney gave her a glare.

"Alright, Major Lorne will be there shortly. Stay put and for god's sakes and ours DON'T touch anything!"

They crawled out of the small space, their faces and clothes grey with ash. Ellie snickered and brushed off a smudge on Rodney's nose. His eyes widened a little before joining her in their humor. Major Lorne walked in on them laughing and holding their sides.

"An inside joke or can anyone join?" he asked curiously, studying Ellie's disheveled state. Fashionable thick framed glasses perched haphazardly in her tousled hair and bits of ash and paper stuck to her skin and clothes. He walked over and brushed some of the debris off her shoulders. "I'm to take you directly to Elizabeth," he explained before walking over to the door. "You two ready?" Rodney gulped and nodded with Ellie following him sheepishly. "It wasn't my fault, Major." Evan smiled and followed behind them, his eyes trained on her swaying hips.


	2. Oh Boy!

Oh Boy

Oh Boy!

I do not own Stargate Atlantis!

Chapter Two

"I swear Elizabeth, it wasn't my fault. I tried to tell Rodney not too, but he was already ahead of me," Ellie cringed at Elizabeth's stormy expression.

"It was my fault Elizabeth, I thought it would work. The simulations-" Rodney was cut off.

"I DON'T care! You endangered several personnel, not to mention ruined three sensitive projects. Damn it Rodney, I know you are the smartest here, but there are other people in Atlantis too! And their projects are just as important as yours." Both Ellie and Rodney drew back in fear as Elizabeth stood to make her point. The two looked at one another and silently agreed to look like the chastened children Elizabeth was treating them as.

"We're sorry," they chorused before making their escape.

"At least you didn't blow up another solar system this time, I remember back on earth, Sam used to wait for your next interesting deed." Ellie said companionably as they walked back to the labs.

"Hey, I thought we agreed not to mention that any more?! And really? Sam did that?" Rodney blustered, causing Ellie to laugh. "So what are you planning on doing later on?"

"You mean after we clean the mess in which we call a lab? Dunno, Laura Cadman asked me to join their table for dinner. I swear this place is worse than a high school." Ellie smiled at Rodney.

"Ok, so if this is a high school, there has to be groups, which one are you in?" he teased. They turned down another corridor, slipping easily into their usual banter.

"Well, Laura would be part of the popular good which includes Sheppard, Lorne, Ronon, Teyla and Lorne's girlfriend-" Rodney stopped, causing to pause as well.

"Ex-girlfriend," Ellie looked at him curiously for a moment. "I heard them break up last night. Something about her sleeping around and him liking another girl."

"Really? Huh. Anyway, Laura's group would be the popular one, you'd be in it too as you sit with them sometimes," she grinned at his look. "So that would make me the nerd going into the popular group."

"And Weir?"

"Principal," they said in unison, snickering as they walked on, oblivious to the eyes that followed them.

SGCSGCSGCSGC

_So that's the girl that Evan likes,_ Ebony Frasier narrowed her eyes on the petite brunette. The break up that occurred the night before weighed heavily on her mind. Evan had walked in on her with one of the new recruits. The blonde haired woman had not meant for him to see that. Sure Evan was sweet and caring, but she needed a little more than what he offered her. Not that she wanted to break up with him, heavens no. He gave her what ever she wanted, except for giving away those abhorrent paints. She glanced back down at Ellie and sneered. She's get Evan back, no matter what.

SGCSGC

"Hi Ellie." She squeaked before whirling around to glare at Evan. Looking behind her, he laughed at all the rubbish bags filled to the brim. "Having fun?" She gave him a glare before handing him one of the bags. He laughed and helped her pick up the rubbish. He was glad that they had become a little more than acquaintances. "You and Rodney seem to get along really well," he mentioned casually.

"Well, we've known each other since SGC." Ellie said nonchalantly as she moved to pick up more papers. "We worked on a few projects together and I was the only one who could ignore his bad habits properly." Evan leaned against the desk, watching as she moved around, her lab coat stained grey with ash. "So you going to help me or what?"

He snickered and resumed picking up papers. "What are you doing for dinner tonight?" he asked curiously.

"Laura asked me to join her, what about you?" She looked up at him curiously.

"Well," he pondered for a moment. "I'm thinking I'm going to crash Laura's dinner party."

Thanks and don't forget to read and review!


	3. Dinner Plans!

I do not own Stargate Atlantis

I do not own Stargate Atlantis. This is also a response to ElaineDex's challenge, which can be viewed on her profile page.

Dinner plans

"I swear, Laura, this isn't my fault," Ellie said as she walked to the table, Evan following behind. Laura looked at them with an amused gleam in her eye. She knew exactly why Evan was there. The Major had confided his attraction for the curvy woman even though he was seeing Ebony Frasier at the time. Evan grinned at Laura, knowing the friendly blonde-haired woman would not mind him being there.

"I heard about the explosion in the lab. Are you ok?" Laura asked in concern as the three sat down at the table by the window. The view of Atlantis at night was a remarkable sight, especially on a clear calm night as the lights reflected happily off the dark water.

"Chastened, but otherwise unscathed, I think poor Rodney got the brunt of it though," Ellie blushed prettily, conscious of Evan staring at her. He grinned at Laura before turning his attention back to Ellie. She was exquisite dressed in a wrap around purple sari skirt and camisole top with her wavy hair down around her face. Breathing in he could smell the scent of Jasmine and Sakura blossoms. He decided immediately that it was his favourite scent.

"It was amusing to walk in and find them in near stitches as they held each other up," Evan remarked casually. "Shall I get us some food while the two of you talk?" Laura and Ellie nodded happily before returning to their conversation. He smiled, amused, and then turned to get their dinners.

"Ok, now he's gone, spill the beans, anything happen between the two of you yet?" Laura asked, leaning forward in anticipation. Ellie blushed and shook her head negatively.

"Why would he look at someone as plain as me?" she asked shyly, drawing patterns on the table with her finger. Laura shook her head in disgust. Her new friend was blind as a bat and she had no qualms in telling her so.

"One of the reasons why he broke up with Ebony was because of you. That boy had eyes on you since the first minute you arrived. And guess what? He hasn't stopped staring since!" Again, Ellie shook her head in the negative. She just had no luck with beautiful men like him.

"He broke up with Ebony because she was sleeping around. Rodney heard the entire thing last night. Besides, it is too soon for him to get into another relationship. The standard waiting period is two weeks at least," Ellie said ruefully. The whole situation was turning out worse than a high school crush. "Besides, aren't we meant to be talking about our underground radio station?"

SGCSGC

Evan glanced over to the girls, smirking at their heads together as they plotted. Grabbing two trays, he began to pile on the foods that he knew they all liked. Roast pork, vegetables and lots of gravy. He also included the standard jell-o and bottled of juice before walking back over to the table. Before he arrived, however, he was accosted.

"Ebony," he acknowledged coolly. The buxom blonde gave him a seductive smile.

"Evan," she purred, a shiver of distaste crawled down his spine, "Come over to my table. We can have dinner and go back to my room."

"No thanks," he pushed past her, "I don't know how many men have shared that offer." Ebony stared after him, shock evident in her face before settling into a deep scowl. She glared fiercely at Ellie as he rejoined their table and began to divide the food in between the three.

"What was that about?" Laura asked, taking a bite of her food.

"Ebony wanted me to have dinner with her before going back to her room," Evan replied shortly. "I told her that I didn't want to be somewhere so public." Ellie glanced down, unsure of whether she should say anything. "So Ellie," Evan turned to her cheerfully, "How are you enjoying Atlantis?" She smiled and allowed him to take the out.

SGCSGC

Typing on her computer, Ellie perched on her chair precariously as she leaned over to check some statistics the next morning. She had enjoyed the dinner last night and was looking forward to the next one once Evan returned from his trip off world. Rodney walked in, nose buried deep in papers as he mumbled under his breath. She glanced up, her face softening into a smile as she took in her friend. "Coffee's already on the table Rodney," she said gently, hoping not to startle him.

"Hmm, thanks," he replied absentmindedly, shoving an assistant out of his way before settling down at his desk. Ellie frowned at him.

"Good help is hard to find," she mentioned casually, watching underneath her lashed as he glanced up, confused. "Try and treat the assistants with a little more respect, Rodney, they are the ones that help run things smoothly." He gave her an incredulous look before retuning to his work. Ellie sighed and offered the assistant an apologetic smile as she turned back to her work.

"The grapevine mentioned an interesting dinner," Rodney offered a little while later, startling Ellie from her diagnostics.

"Really?" she asked curiously.

"How was your dinner with Major Lorne?" He glanced over to her, his face expressing his amusement. Ellie poked out her tongue. "Oh yeah, real mature Dr Harrison." Ellie laughed.

"It was nice. Laura had a lot of funny stories to tell," she replied casually.

"What happened with Ebony? Sheppard mentioned that she ambushed him on his way to your table."

Ellie sighed, knowing Rodney would not stop asking before he got all the information. "She asked him to join him for dinner then retire back to her room. Evan refused saying something about not wanting to be in such a public place." Rodney laughed. "After that we all just swapped stories. Nothing too exciting. I think that was the highlight."


	4. Honest to God! It wasn't my fault!

Honest to God

Honest to God! It wasn't my fault!

I do not own Stargate Atlantis!

"What the hell did you do to get us confined in here for our experiments?" Ellie huffed as Rodney and she lifted a table into the room.

"Elizabeth told me that it was for the safety of all if we decided to continue the experiments," Rodney replied, sweat pouring down his back.

"Just make sure that you change the last step, otherwise there will be another explosion." Gently they placed the table down before leaning on it for a break. Rodney gave her an un-amused look. "What? I don't want to be covered in ash again."

"You're so funny," he replied sarcastically.

"There's the sarcastic ass we all know and love," Ellie laughed, ducking his flying hand.

"Watch it, brat, or I'll get Lorne to spank you." Ellie blushed furiously, causing Rodney to grin veraciously. "Don't worry Ellie; I'm sure you'll both have fun." Ellie screamed in frustration before chasing him around the room. Giggling madly, Rodney ducked past the door, just avoiding Major Lorne. Ellie unfortunately was not so lucky. At full force, she slammed into him. They both went to the floor, Ellie straddling the Major's waist. A furious blush stole across her cheeks as she took in their position.

Evan was quite shocked and pleased with the situation. His hands settled on her waist as he watched Ellie tuck a hair behind her ear. "Hi," he murmured quietly. Breaking the spell with his words, Ellie scrambled off him, mortified beyond belief. Rodney watched the two, smirking wildly.

"Um, sorry," She nibbled at her bottom lip, praying her cheeks weren't as red as what she thought.

"No problem. It isn't every day that I get accosted by a beautiful woman." Ellie moaned quietly with mortification. Deciding to give her a little mercy he changed the subject. "Dr Weir has asked me to stand by the door, just in case anything goes wrong." The two scientists nodded. Catching her eye, Evan winked at Ellie before slipping outside the door, a wicked grin on his face.

"Oh dear god!" Ellie pressed her hands to her flaming cheeks, glaring at Rodney as he gave into his laughter. "I'm going to kill you slowly and painfully." He snickered continuously as they turned back to their work.

SGCSGC

They worked steadily for several hours. Once they decided they were ready to retry their experiment, Ellie tipped the steel table onto its side, just in case. Rodney glared at her innocent expression before turning back to the computer. After typing for a few minutes, they sat back, watching the screen. When it started to beep and turn red, Ellie faced Rodney. "Did you remember to change the last step?" Rodney's eyes widened and they both dove for the protection of the table. The device exploded, debris flying everywhere. Ellie didn't get under cover in time as a piece of metal flew past her, cutting her cheek. The two scientists sat panting behind the now dented table.

"I told you to change the last step, Rodney," Ellie said quietly once she caught her breath.

"You know, it must be tough being right ALL the time," Rodney replied.

"Yeah, it is…Thanks for understanding," they snorted quietly before their attention was drawn to the door opening.

Evan stood there, his eyes slowly taking stock of the room. Smoke covered the space in haze, metal littered everywhere. The two scientists stared up at him innocently as they sat against an overturned table. Zooming in on the cut on Ellie's cheek, he swallowed several times to control his anger and concern. Noticing his effort, Ellie gave him a sheepish smile.

"Guess it didn't go exactly to plan." He gave her an exasperated look before hauling her up.

"Dr Beckett, Dr Harrison will be seeing you shortly. She will be accompanied by on of the marines," Evan said into his radio. Once receiving an affirmative, he pushed her in the direction of his partner before turning to Rodney. "I suggest you clean this up a little. Elizabeth is going to want to talk to you." Rodney gulped and nodded, turning quickly back to the room.

SGCSGC

After briefing Elizabeth on what had happened, Evan walked down to the infirmary to check up on Ellie. Walking through the doors he spotted the woman sitting on one of the beds, a white bandage on her cheek. He strolled over quietly and placed his mouth near her ear.

"I'm beginning to think you are quite accident prone," he murmured into her ear. She jumped in shock before turning to him.

"Honest to god! It wasn't my fault!" she said quickly. "I told Rodney to change the last sequence!" Evan laughed at her panicked state.

"I'm just glad you're ok. Although…" he looked at her meaningfully. Ellie gulped.

"What?"

"You'll just have to join me for dinner to make up for the scare you gave me," he said victoriously.

Don't forget to review!


	5. PreDate Jitters!

Pre-Date Jitters

Pre-Date Jitters

I do not own Stargate Atlantis and Dr Ellie Harrison belongs to ElaineDex.

The once pristine and orderly room found itself groaning under the weight of ever-growing amounts of discarded clothes. Ellie stood at the mirror holding a dress in front of her before throwing it away in disgust, tears of frustration burning in her eyes. Not one of her outfits was good enough for her dinner with Evan and she was beginning to lose hope. Hands on her hips, she glared ferociously at all of the contents of her wardrobe strewn over her quarters. The bell chimed.

"Enter," she called, battling her way to the door. They whooshed open, revealing an amused Laura Cadman. "Oh thank god. Help me please!" Ellie pulled Laura into the room.

"I'd say your having a conundrum," Laura snickered, picking up a skirt.

"I'm cursed! I only have twenty minutes before Evan gets here and takes me to dinner," Ellie said frantically, tugging at her braid. "I have nothing to wear!" Her friend continued to laugh as she pawed through the clothes.

"Alright, let's see if we can get you a decent outfit to wear," Laura continued to sort through the clothes before surfacing with a beige sundress and wrap. "Here you are these will be perfect." Ellie gave her a look.

"Are you sure? I mean I do not want to seem like I am trying to get something more….Oh Christ, I did not mean it like that! I-I…." she trailed off, her chest heaving with exertion.

Laura stared at her amazed, amused and not quite sure she understood her friend's meaning. Shaking her head Laura pushed her friend towards the bathroom and shut the door. Turning back to the room, she sighed at the mess before picking up after a frantic Ellie. _Evan sure knew how to pick 'em_, Laura thought to herself, putting a blouse back on its hanger and placing it back in the wardrobe. Hearing the shower start, she shook her head. Ellie would be astonished to learn how nervous her date was.

Laura had been visiting Evan before going to see Ellie and had been the one to pick up the clothes there as well. She smiled gently. Evan really wanted the whole date to go as well and as smoothly as possible. Praying that their nerves will ease up to give them a chance to talk, Laura finished cleaning up and sat on the bed, waiting for Ellie to get out of the shower.

SGCSGCSGC

Evan looked at his reflection pensively as he held his razor. Clad only in a towel in a steamy bathroom, he stared at his shaky fist as he contemplated his first move. Not entirely convinced that his hand was steady enough to shave, he lathered the shaving gel and got to work. Wanting to look his best, Evan had gotten out his prized cologne and had Laura pick out an outfit for him. Ellie was an attractive, albeit chaotic, woman and he wanted to show her that he could treat her fantastically. Frowning, he thought back to his relationship with Ebony. He treated her with respect and dignity and she turned around and cheated on him. Hoping that Ellie was not like his ex, he tuned out the negative thoughts and continued his toilet.

Grateful that he managed not to cut himself once, he walked out of the bathroom to see what Laura had put out for him to wear. Blue jeans and a navy button down shirt, he mused, smirking. Laura had the best taste in clothes when it came to attracting attention, so he had no doubts that Ellie would be impressed. Discarding the towel, he walked over to the dresser and pulled out a black pair of Lycra boxers and a matching muscle tank. Slipping them on, he moved back to the bed and pulled off the rest of the clothes before exiting the room. He wanted to get to the mess hall nice and early so that not many people could question him.

SGCSGC

Ebony spotted him walking into the mess hall, dressed to kill. Her eyes narrowed. She knew that it was not for her benefit; Laura had proudly told people that Evan had _finally_ asked Ellie out for a date. Ebony also overhead Evan telling John that he was taking the tart over to the east pier for a romantic evening picnic. Musing on her plan, she decided that now was probably not the time to begin her plan. Tomorrow, however, was another day. Ebony smiled cruelly, anticipating the next morning.

SGCSGC

Read and Review! Hope you enjoy this chapter!


	6. Oh My!

Oh My

Oh My!

I do not own Stargate Atlantis…Oh and Ellie Harrison belongs to ElaineDex!

Major Evan Lorne was a steady, calm and refined kind of man, not prone to fits of intense emotion. He was known for his calming influence and steady head in battle. However, for the first time since his normal ignorant existence on earth, his palms were sticky, his shoulders tense and his tongue dry and swollen. Rubbing his hands on his jeans, Evan stood outside Ellie's door, nervousness dancing in the pit of his stomach. The emotions worried him. He was not used to the intensity. It was his high school prom date all over again.

That was where he met Ebony for the first time. She was the prettiest girl in school, he the quiet painter, or nerd, whichever one took your fancy. Always surrounded by the beautiful people, so untouchable, Evan could not count the amount of times that he painted her portrait. It was the first time that he called on his reserves of courage to offer one of them and ask her to the prom. She had looked at the picture then back up at him, an expression of disgust on her lips. He could still remember Ebony and her group of friends laughing as they walked away. It stung his pride and was one of the driving forces that led him to become a pilot. Spite was a fabulous push until the first time he got into the cockpit, and then it was for the rush.

High school reunion had finally come around, ten years after graduation. Evan had shown up in his dress uniform and suddenly Ebony was at his side, saying how proud she was and how much of a fool she felt for turning him down at Prom. Ebony had claimed that she had kept the picture and always harboured a secret crush on him. He cursed his gullibility and his faith that she had changed from being the shallow creature she was. Time, however, proved him violently wrong. They separated when he was stationed at Cheyenne Mountain, but once they met up again on Atlantis they picked up where they left off. Laura had tried to tell him that she was with other men, but again, his faith and trust in her kept him blind until he walked in on her with Lieutenant George Walker.

Evan had been tired, his peaceful mission turning into a dogfight for a chance to gain enough time to dial the gate and rush home without being killed by the Wraith. Two men he managed to lose, thankfully not life sucked. All he wanted was a hot shower and perhaps a nice massage from Ebony. The door had slid open silently for a change, his headache grateful for the lack of noise. Shucking off his jacket, he did not process the low thumping until he walked into the closed section that he labelled his bedroom. Braced against the wall, Ebony's blissful face burned into his mind as Walker pounded into her. Never having truly lost his temper before, Evan could barely control the red-hot haze of fury as he threw Walker out of his room and tossed Ebony a sheet. The argument that followed was violent and fierce as Evan told her that in no certain terms that their relationship was now over. She beat against his chest as he pushed her out of the room, screaming once she got into the corridor.

His fury turned cold and silent, intimidating Ebony so much that she stopped yelling. Repeating himself, Evan told her again why he was breaking up with her. Walking back into the room, he turned his back to her for the first time, showing her that he no longer cared for her company, glad for the chance to pursue Ellie.

Ellie, he smiled foolishly, what a woman she was. Everything about her was so different to Ebony and not just the physical features. She got on with everyone, even McKay, who Evan admittedly wanted to shoot on occasion. Playful and childlike, Ellie reminded him of forest sprites dancing in the rain. Her beauty was not just skin-deep it glowed from deep within her. Evan knew that she would not betray him like Ebony had done. Yet doubt lingered, leaving him unsure of his actions. He placed the picnic basket beside the door. Scowling for a moment, he grasped at his courage, wiping his face clear and knocked on the door.

SGCSGC

Ellie brushed her hair until it shone, her hands shaking as she stared at the second hand on the clock ticked towards its goal. Evan was due at any moment and she wanted to be prepared. Not truly acquainted with intimate relationships, she wanted to make the right impression. After all, it was not every day that a handsome Major asked her out for a date. Fastening her favourite string of cream Atlantic pearls around her slender neck, Ellie stood up on her low heels, smoothing out non-existent creases from her ivory shot-silk sundress. Butterflies fluttered frantically in her stomach, her mind drifting as she thought of all the things that could go wrong. A knock sounded at the door, shaking her out of her reverie. Walking towards the door, she took a deep breath before passing her shaking hand over the sensor.

The door hissed open, revealing Evan. Her breath caught. Her wide glacier Blue eyes drifted slowly down his rugged form, taking in brown boots, long muscular legs snugly encased in comfortable blue jeans and his washboard torso clad in a perfectly pressed shimmery navy dress shirt. Her mouth went dry. The man was utterly enchanting. An image of pulling him in and having her wicked way with him flashed vividly through her mind. Lifting liquid eyes back to his, a blush stole high across her cheeks at his obvious amusement.

"Like what you see?" He asked suavely. "Its all yours tonight." He chuckled lowly, heat pooling in her lower belly at the sound.

"Uh..." Ellie's brain could not catch up with her mouth. "Uh…"

He snickered before grabbing her hand and pulling her to his side. "You know, this is the first time I've made a woman speechless. You're fantastic for my ego." By this time, she was back into her right mind.

"You're so hilarious," she remarked dryly, rolling her eyes.

"I try," he murmured against her hair before pulling away. "I've organised for us to have a picnic on the east pier." He lifted up the picnic basket with a flourish

SGCSGCSGC

"…And we stood there, surrounded, until Dr Jackson knelt. Sumner hated bending down to anyone, but the Naquada was too important." Evan traced lightly on her arm. Ellie rested back against his chest, listening intently to the rhythmic beat of his heart, and staring at the stars. "After negotiating a treaty, we were able to get the mineral peacefully."

"What happened then?" she tilted her head up to look in his eyes. He gave her a slow gentle smile. The date had been progressing very nicely, thank you!

"Well, they didn't want us desecrating their spiritual lands so they mined and we gave them the tools. That and we agreed not to kill each other." He nuzzled his nose in her hair, revelling in the scent that floated up to him.

"Always good to hear," Ellie replied, shivering slightly as a cool sea breeze whispered against her uncovered skin. Evan grabbed her shawl and wrapped it around her shoulders.

"Shall we head back?" He asked softly, reluctant to end the date.

"I kind of don't want the night to end," she admitted shyly, unknowingly buffing up his ego. He kissed her neck, tightening his hold on her. Ellie gasped as electricity flowed through her, leaving a warm feeling settling in her stomach.

A pitter-patter was all the warning they had before the heavens opened on top of them. Grabbing Ellie's hand, Evan pulled her into the covered area. Trapping her against the wall as he noticed her trembling, he leaned close, his warm breath blowing seductively against her ear. Her arms were wrapped around him under his shirt, her clod hands contrasting against his body heat. The heat in her belly was back. Clenching her hands against her sides, she tried hard to ignore the beautiful body pressed so intimately on her.

He pulled his face away from her before leaning back in to steal a kiss. Her lips opened up instinctively as Evan nibbled at her bottom lip. As they kissed, his hands drifted down from the wall, caressed her hips and finally settled on Ellie's thighs. Giving her little time to react, Evan lifted her up, wrapping her legs around his waist as he continued his assault against her senses. Moving her arms around to his chest, Ellie broke the kiss, breathing in much needed air. Evan's lips trailed down her throat and back towards her ear. Panting, her hand tangled into his hair and tugged him away. He looked at her confused for a moment, only to find him in another mind-blowing kiss.

"Major Lorne to Control Room, please!" The city speakers crackled to life. Evan groaned and hid his face in Ellie's neck.

"I am **so **sorry, Ellie," his voice was muffled. Ellie sighed in disappointment before shrugging.

"We'll just have to organise another date, then." Evan looked at her before grinning.

Please read and Review! 


	7. UhOh!

I do no own Stargate Atlantis…

I do no own Stargate Atlantis…

Uh-Oh!

Ebony stood by a console in the control room, a twitch in her eye as she watched Evan race in, his clothes damp. She was dressed in a swishy, sexy red dress. Getting Chuck, the gate technician to call Lorne and to leave was a piece of cake. All she had to do was flirt a little. Evan walked up the stairs, looking around for everyone. He looked at her suspiciously.

"Ebony?" She gave him a coy smile.

"Hi Evan."

"Where is everyone, Ebony?" his voice grew cold.

"I asked Chuck to call you up." He gave her a furious look. "We need to sort out what happened, Evan. And hopefully we can get over this hick up." Evan glared at her, fury floating over his body.

"You want to sort out what happened?!" he gave her an incredulous look. "You cheated on _me_, remember? And you still want to be together?"

Ebony shifted, this situation was not going to plan. He was meant to be welcoming of her and have an open mind before coming to her with open arms. "Evan, baby, I had a lot to drink and I was lonely without you." She began to feel desperate. Giving her a disgusted look, he turned and began to walk away. "Evan! Please! I love you."

"You don't love me, Ebony," He laughed hollowly, "You never did."

SGASGASGA

Ellie walked into the lab the next morning, humming happily under her breath. Rodney watched, bemused, as she floated around the lab. Dressed in a black turtleneck and black slacks Ellie kept touching her neck, causing Rodney to raise his eyebrow. Getting his cup of coffee, he sat down at his desk.

"You're humming," he mentioned casually.

"Huh?" Ellie turned to him.

"You're humming. Was it a good night?" He waggled his eyebrows. Ellie gave him a face before throwing a pen at him.

"I am not humming, Rodney, I'm…merely expressing my feelings of good humour." Her fellow scientist snorted. "Ok I was humming, so what?"

Rodney took another sip of coffee as he pondered his first question. "Why are you fiddling with your collar?" Ellie blushed and looked down at her hands.

"I have a hickey, alright?" She looked away as Rodney burst into laughter.

"So I take it the date went incredibly well?"

Ellie sighed. "Not so well. He was called away to the control room before we could go all the way."

"Really? Huh…" He turned back to his computer and typed for a moment. "No one was in the control room last night, not even Elizabeth."

Ellie stared at him. "But I heard the com system call him, we both did." They both went silent. If no one was in the control room, why was Evan called there? A knock sounded at the door. Both turning, Ellie and Rodney stared at the blonde woman standing at the door.

"Dr Harrison?" Ellie nodded. "I'd like for you to come with me please. Dr Weir would like to see you."

She nodded and hopped of the chair and walked out with her. "I'll see you soon, Rodney," Ellie waved before finally leaving sight. Rodney sat there stunned. What in two galaxies did Ebony want with Ellie?

SGASGA

I know that this is only a short chapter but the next chappie has some major action!! Don't forget to review.


	8. Oh Dear!

I do not own Stargate Atlantis…Ellie is ElaineDex's

I do not own Stargate Atlantis…Ellie is ElaineDex's

Oh Dear!

Ellie looked at the blonde woman, sure that they had met before. It then hit her. She was Evan's ex girlfriend. A feeling of unease swept over her. Was it true that Elizabeth wanted to see her or perhaps it was something else? Ebony glanced at her, a fierce sneer gracing her features. They came to an empty corridor. Ellie found herself pushed against the wall. She stared at the blonde, shock in her eyes.

"Now let's get one thing crystal clear," Ebony hissed. "Evan is mine, not yours."

Ellie looked at her shocked. This woman was completely out of her mind. "Ebony, you cheated on Evan. that effectively has cut off all ties that you two had."

"Liar! He _loves_ me!"

Ebony pushed her against the wall harder. Groaning, Ellie tried to think of ways to get out of the situation. She spotted a stairwell behind them. Shoving Ebony to the side, Ellie darted towards the stairs. As she came to the op of the stairs, a hand wrapped around her ankle, tripping her over.

"Evan will be MINE!" The stairs rushed up at her. Ellie threw up her hands as the metal swiftly rose up towards her and everything went black.

SGASGASGA

"What happened?" was the favourite question in Atlantis. Ebony had called a medic team, frantic as she recounted what happened. Rodney had not left his friend's side, and had even refused to allow Evan to see Ellie while she was in the infirmary. He had decided to make camp outside the doors, waiting for someone to tell him what had occurred.

"Evan?" Elizabeth shook him gently to capture his attention.

"Is she going to be ok?" he asked huskily, his throat sore from demanding answers.

"Ebony said that she fell down the stairs. She had tried to grab her before she fell but wasn't able to get to her in time." Elizabeth sighed. "Ellie fell a long way. Carson is worried about her head wound."

"What was Ellie doing with Ebony?" Evan sounded defeated.

"I asked Ebony to bring Ellie to me; there were a few things I wanted to ask about Rodney and her failed project."

Evan rested his head in his hands. Perhaps the whole situation was not malicious. "What's going to happen now?"

"Colonel Emerson is Ellie's next of kin. The Prometheus is docking tomorrow. We'll be talking to him to see if she will be going back to Earth." He looked up sharply.

"What?"

Elizabeth looked at him sympathetically. "He was her fiancé. I do not know what their relationship is now. Nevertheless, Rodney will not let her go without a fight. Go back to your quarters and have some rest, Major. That's an order." She gave him a smile and patted his shoulder. Nodding in return, Evan stood up and walked away from the infirmary, his footsteps heavy.

SGASGASGA

Rodney held Ellie's hand, concern washing over him. He knew Ebony was up to no good and that cock and bull story about Ellie falling down the stairs on her own. Bullshit. Ebony had done something to Ellie and he was going to find out what! Sighing, he rested his head on the bed. It was hard to believe that his strongest friend was laying there, looking more fragile than a porcelain doll.

"Hey there," Carson touched his shoulder. "Are you alright?"

"She didn't fall on her own, Carson, I know it." Rodney's voice was hard with resolve. "She isn't stupid enough to do something like that. I know Ebony had a hand in it."

Carson sighed before sitting next to his friend. "I know you care a lot about her. She has made you nicer to be around, that is for sure. And because of that concern I'm going to tell you what I told Elizabeth." Rodney looked sharply at the doctor. "There is bruising around her ankle and shoulder that I'm not convinced that came from the fall down the stairs. I have only told Elizabeth and you. But the ankle bruising is all around, not jus confined in one area."

"She did it, I know she did." Rodney felt sick. His gut feeling was right.

SGASGASGA

Evan walked into his rooms, his body exhausted. All he wanted to do was have a hot shower, some sleep and go back to Ellie. Collapsing on the bed, he did not pay much attention to the noise until it truly pierced his mind. Jumping up, he walked cautiously towards his bathroom. "Hello?"

"Evan!" Ebony's cheerful voice echoed from the bathroom. "Hurry up, I'm naked here," she laughed and beckoned him in.

He stood there stunned. In the Infirmary, lay Ellie, wounded seriously and in his shower Ebony stood naked, and happily waiting for him to join her. His jaw clenched as he strode into the tiled area. Ebony's smiling face faltered at the sight of his cold glare. Opening the glass doors, he grabbed her forearm, threw her a towel and hauled her into the corridor, ignoring her indignant spluttering. He turned back into his rooms as the doors slid shut.

"Evan give me my clothes, you son of a bitch!" She banged on the door. They opened abruptly. Without any time to compose herself, she was whacked in the face with her clothes before the doors shutting once more. Whistling and catcalls started up in the busy corridor, humiliating Ebony further. Hot tears poured down her face as she ran back to her room. She needed to lick her wounds before she thought of another plan.

SGASGASGA

The next morning was sombre when Prometheus docked. Elizabeth had taken the initiative to tell Colonel Emerson of what happened before he arrived. Once beamed down, Paul had demanded to see Ellie before any briefings started. He hoped that she was all right. As Elizabeth escorted him down to the infirmary, he passed Evan, dismissing the look that he received before walking through the doors.

"How is she?" Paul asked as he sat down by Ellie's side. Carson shared a look with Rodney before replying.

"She should be waking up again soon." His Scottish brogue soothed everyone's nerves.

"Ellie had woken up already?" Paul asked quietly, stroking her arm.

"Briefly," Rodney replied coolly.

"Did she say anything?" Elizabeth asked, concerned.

"No, she looked confused for a moment then fell back to sleep." Carson sighed. "There may be a possibility that she might not remember a few things." Paul looked at him sharply.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, she took a hard knock to the head, son. The brain is a fragile yet complex organ. Who knows the true extent of the damage?" Paul turned his attention back to Ellie.

"Don't worry, sweetheart, I'll take care of you," he vowed quietly, not noticing the glance Rodney gave him.

SGASGASGA

Oh my! Now this is a situation! Don't forget to Read and Review!


	9. RightyO Then

Sorry I have not updated in a while

Sorry I have not updated in a while. University and exams have a way of creeping up on you! Therefore, without further adieu, here is the next chapter!

oOoOoOo

Insistent beeping kept protruding into the soothing darkness. A particularly loud one caused Ellie to wince before she settled herself down to rest again. A heavy drowsiness weighed down her body, taking her further down into unconsciousness. It was almost like drifting off on a warm sunny day while floating in a swimming pool with no one around. The blackness crept over her, stealing her away once more.

oOoOoOo

"There did you see it?" Paul pointed at Ellie with Carson watching over his shoulder.

"That means she'll be waking up soon, son." He jotted something down on the chart. "If you don't mind me asking, what is the nature of your relationship with Ellie?"

Paul looked uncomfortable for a moment. "We were engaged, but she broke it off. I still love her." Carson nodded and looked at the peaceful form of Ellie. Her features were pale, almost lost in the white sheets, and her eyes gaunt. An intense feeling of empathy wafted over him. He really wanted to know what happened to the poor girl.

oOoOoOo

Her heartbeat pounded as she reached the stairs, desperate to get away from the angry force behind her. She had to get to….get to….Eva…Paul! She had to get to Paul. He will save her! A hand snaked around her ankle. The stairs rushed up to her. Throwing up her hands, Ellie allowed a scream to rip from her throat.

"Paul!" she sat up from the hospital bed, her chest heaving. His strong arms wrapped around her.

"Shh, it's ok, Ellie, I've got you." She continued to pant, cold sweat pouring down her spine.

"It…it grabbed my ankle. I was so close to escaping, but it… it tripped me!" her voice was frantic and her eyes darted over the infirmary. The cold fingers of fear still wrapped around her mind. Paul held her tightly against him, hands running soothing circles on her back. His heart leapt when she screamed out his name, sought out comfort in his arms. A scuffle sounded by the door. They both watched as Carson and a team of nurses raced into the area.

"Ellie, you're awake." The Scotsman breathed a sigh of relief. "How are you feeling?" he walked over to her, his eyes taking in an inventory. They did not miss how she huddled into the other man's arms. Evan was not going to like the situation.

"My head hurts as well as my back," she replied quietly. "Did you catch the person how forced me to fall down the stairs?" Carson paused for a moment.

"Yes, lass, we know who hurt you. We were waiting for you to wake up to tell us your story." He began to check her over.

"There was a person…I-I can't quite remember who, but I was afraid, really scared." She looked at him for a moment. "They grabbed my ankle and yelled the word 'mine'. That's the last thing I remember."

Carson nodded. "Can you tell me what happened a few days before the accident?" Ellie pursed her lips, thinking hard.

"Paul and I were talking about the wedding, how many guests we were going to have. Then I got a call from the air force, asking me to join an expedition. Rodney McKay and I began working on a project that kept on exploding…" She frowned at the jumbled mess in her mind. "But that isn't right is it?" she looked at Paul for confirmation.

He stroked her hair for a moment, unsure on how to broach his answer. "You accepted the mission, darling, but you decided to break off the engagement." Ellie looked wild around the eyes. Paul swallowed the lump in his throat. "You've been in Atlantis for a while, working with Dr. McKay. Two days ago, I was told that you had fallen down the stairs. I was already on my way here, so I got them to push the engines so I could get here faster…" Ellie pushed herself away from him, confusion evident in her eyes.

"Carson?" she looked towards him for reassurance. He looked at her with sympathy.

"Tell me about the people you know here," he prompted, trying hard not to cause her any more panic.

"Um, Elizabeth Weir is the head of the expedition, Rodney is my friend and associate, Laura Cadman is a military officer, Lt Col Sheppard is head of Security and SA-1, Ronon Dex is from Sateda, Teyla Emmagan is an Athosian, Chuck is the gate room technetium and Radek Zalenka is another friend and associate," Ellie smiled briefly, "And how could I forget you, Carson?" The only one she was missing, however, was Major Evan Lorne.


	10. Shoot

Shoot…

Shoot…

I do not own Stargate Atlantis. I appologise for not updating recently, but I have obtained several jobs and started as an Avon woman to build up some cash to help me through uni.

Shoot…

That was the first thing that went through Evan's mind before trailing off into expletives when he found out that Ellie did not remember him. His heart broke and shattered. Although, he could not seem to understand if he loved her or was incredibly attracted to her. However, he knew without a doubt that Colonel Emerson was not going to take her away from Atlantis without one hell of a fight on his hands. Ellie stared up at him, polite confusion gracing her features. He wanted to shake her, to force her to remember him, the one but truly awesome and perfect date that they shared, the intense sexual attraction that they had together.

"I'm truly sorry, but I do not remember you," echoed through his mind as he found himself walking away from her, his feet unconsciously trying to take him away from the numbing yet excruciating pain that he found himself in. It hurt knowing that she remembered everyone else but him, the only one who she had a romantic interest in here, or at least he hoped. Evan's feet took him to the pier where they had their date, the turbulent sea an ignorant violent image of how his mind felt. He felt disjointed, almost broken, and still he could not get over how hurt he was…

SGASGASGASGA

Rodney McKay, hero of the grouch watched Evan Lorne stare out into the ocean, foreign feelings of sympathy coursing through him. It must be hard, having someone you had finally sucked up the courage to ask out lose his or her memory through an accident a day later, he thought to himself. A shadow slinked off a little ways from Lorne. Rodney's eyes narrowed as he recognised the figure. Ebony, the woman he was sure that caused this entire mess, stalked the vulnerable Major. With an evil smirk, he tapped his earpiece.

"Ebony Frasier, please report to Dr McKay's labs, _now_." He could almost see the woman cringe as his loud words vibrated into her ear. The figure paused, glancing back at Evan. "I said now, not two weeks into the future." He held a victorious smirk. After swaying most of the science lab, including Zalenka that Ebony was the one that he was sure hurt Ellie, he was sure that she would not make it out of the labs unscathed.

"Zalenka, are you on a secure channel?"

"I am now, what's this about?" the irritated Czech returned.

"Ebony Frasier is on her way to my labs. Have a nice day!" The smile on Rodney's face was one of true evil.

Sorry, only a short chapter at the moment, I'll get more to you soon. I'm looking forward to writing the next chapter and the scientists revenge on Ebony, not to mention the lead to the Marine's revenge! Don't forget to read and review. I would love to hear some ideas from you guys to see what revenge gets taken place, I thought you guys would love some input into the story!


	11. Revenge of the Angry Gerds

Hi, I know it has been a while, but I have a lot of stuff happen in my reality

Hi, I know it has been a while, but I have a lot of stuff happen in my reality. I'll try to update more often. Now I'd like to take a moment for a dedication to the most wonderful, perfect, amazing man I know! This chapter is designed to make you laugh. I have to warn people the next few chapters may blind a few readers. I feel squicky just writing parts of it. So without further adieu…

Revenge of the Angry Gerds…

Zalenka stared at the device, a picture of glee and evilness. The team of geeks and nerds surrounded him, the excited chatter reminding him of a zoo's aviary. The first meeting of the Angry Gerds (geeks and nerds) was in session and the perfect object of revenge sat innocently on a stainless steel table.

"I do not know what Rodney said to Dr Carter to get this, but I almost want to pull a Carson/McKay and kiss him…" he paused for a moment picturing it in his mind. "Almost."

"So what is this, Dr Zalenka?" A curious scientist asked him softly. The question quietened the room.

"This, my dear friends, is the cloak of Merlin and a sodan cloaking device. With these devices, we will get our revenge on the woman who hurt Ellie." Dr Kavanaugh walked into the room, a superior sneer making him look like a constipated duck. Silence echoed in the room. A calculating gleam twinkled in Radek's eye. This plan for revenge may prove to be a chance to kill two birds with one stone. The ugly quack walked out of the room, leaving a bunch of evil grins behind.

"Looks like the next part of the plan doesn't even need to be said." He looked around the room. "So who wants to be the one to wear the sodan device and turn on the cloak when Ebony and Kavanaugh walks in?"

"How about me? Once you tell me what the hell is a sodan device and Merlin's cloak?" Ronon stood in the doorway, his muscles flexing as he waited.

"This is going better than what we planned." Zalenka started to show Ronon how the devices worked.

SGASGASGASGASGA

Elizabeth, Evan and John walked down the corridor on their way to the control room. Evan was still feeling very bummed about everything that had been happening. Ellie still couldn't remember him and even sent back the Athosian necklace he had sent her, saying that it wasn't right for her to accept it when she had no idea of the sentimental value of the gift. He was thankful to John giving him extra shifts and working him to the bone so that when he got back into bed he crashed straight away, dreaming of the few times he was with Ellie. A large hand slammed into his chest, tripping him on the ground.

"Sorry about that, but you don't want to walk any further," Ronon said in his ear as he helped the man off the floor.

"Why?"

Ronon gave him a grin that scared the _hell_ out of him. "Just watch." He pointed to a corner of the room before taping his radio. "Everything is ready, Zalenka."

John suddenly screamed in horror, slipping on the floor as he tried to scramble away from the sight in front of him. Elizabeth fainted, causing Ronon to jump forward to catch her. His expression of priceless disgust mirrored Evan's as he tapped again on his radio to call for a med team to see to Elizabeth.

"Ebony?" Evan managed to strangle out, trying his hardest not to throw up.

There in front of him stood Kavanagh with his pants around his ankles and Ebony with her mini dress up around her waist clinging to one another intimately. In the background John was hunched over, emptying his guts like there was no tomorrow. To be perfectly honest, Evan felt like joining him. After all, there is nothing like male bonding through throwing up.

Ebony stared at him, completely horrified. There was no way Evan was going to get back with her now. He really wasn't into sloppy seconds. "Its not what it looks like Evan, I swear." She pushed away from Kavanaugh, pulling her dress back over her thighs. He gave her an incredulous look. Shaking his head he turned on his heel and walked off. He wanted to see Ellie, just to see her sweet innocent eyes. To restore his faith back in with the opposite sex. He didn't understand how in the nine rings of hell he ever thought he loved Ebony, how he could be so blind to her whorish ways.

SGASGASGA

The squick isn't over yet ladies and gentlemen. Now if anyone would like to join the Angry Gerds club, let me know and I'll sign you up!! Go the GERDS!!


	12. Interlude

I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

Interlude

Ellie lay on the bed, her head turned to the side. A soft frown marred her features. She had dreamed of the handsome man that continued to visit her. It was of a picnic dinner, a romantic picnic dinner, which had taken place in the city she was residing in. She blushed at some of her behaviours that flashed across her mind. Nothing like that had ever happened with Paul. Another frown crossed her face. Something was off with him; he looked older than what she remembered. Not to mention his mannerisms were odd and awkward.

Carson walked past, gifting her with a pleasant smile. Returning the grin, she noticed a piece of paper on her desk. Reading it, her eyes were drawn to the time and date at the top of the page. Her breath caught. How could that be right? She looked around for anyone close to her. Pausing for a moment, she remembered her disjointed memories. Why was it so damned hard to remember something? Ellie looked up as Evan walked in, slightly green around the gills.

"Are you alright?" she asked him softly, not wanting to startle him. He stared at her for a moment, letting her concerned features sink into his mind.

"Um, yeah, I'm fine…" he struggled for a moment, "No not really, I saw something scarring." Ella shifted to her knees and patted the bed. He sighed and walked over to the bed and sat down. "Distract me?"

she gave him a smile. "I had a dream about you last night."

Evan looked at her, startled. "Uh, what?"

"Did we… ever…" she blushed. "Did we ever go on a picnic here on Atlantis?" His answering smile gave her all the answers she needed.

SGASGASGA

Rodney and Carson stared at the two, big smiles stretching their faces. "I don't know what you did, Rodney, but I think its working," Carson's soft brogue murmured.

"I'm not about to let Ellie leave without a fight, she's the only one that comes remotely close to my genius-ness." Carson rolled his eyes before focusing on the couple. It was romantic how Evan touched her hand softly as they talked. He loved to watch people interact with one another.

"So, the Angry Gerds?" he looked over to his best friend.

"Radek's idea," Rodney replied, watching the other two. "he had to find a way to placate all of the scientists."

"are they going to continue it?"

"For more than one chance to get at Ebony and Kavanaugh, yeah, I think so. How's Elizabeth?"

"Scrubbing her eyes. The uh revenge was a little to much to handle. John is still throwing up, absolutely horrified. You'd think after everything he's been through, he could handle that sight." Rodney shivered as he remembered.

"Oh, no Carson, that's something you will never forget! Ever!"


	13. Choices

I do not own Stargate Atlantis. Ellie belongs to ElaineDex and I'm sorry about the wait…

Choices

"So what's going on with you and Evan?" Laura giggled, sitting on the bed eager for a gossip. "He's been floating on cloud nine since he left the infirmary the other day."

Ellie rolled her eyes in amusement. Ever since Laura broke her out of the medical wing hours before, she'd been more than bouncing off the walls, yearning to ask her question. Resting her chin of her knee, she picked at the quilt under her before answering.

"I remember a few things, like the picnic we shared." She sighed and pushed her long heavy hair to one side. "And all the feelings I thought I felt for Paul are drifting away and are being replaced for this impossible yearning that Evan is causing."

Laura grinned triumphantly before giving her friend a hug. "Evan is crazy about you. He was so upset when you had the accident. Did I mention what Radek Zalenka and the other scientist did?" Ellie shook her head. "Well, most of us know exactly who hurt you, which is Evan's ex…"

"Ebony," Ellie supplied without thinking. Again Laura smiled at her, ecstatic that her friend was getting her memory back.

"Yeah, Ebony, anyway, Zalenka, with the help of Rodney and the other scientists used Merlin's cloak to out of phase Ebony and Kavanaugh. Ronon used a sodan cloaking device, which he so wants to keep, to keep an eye on them and when Evan and Elizabeth were within sight distance, Ronon de-cloaked and told the Angry Gerds…"

"Angry Gerds?" Ellie looked confused.

"Radek thought of the name," Laura said dismissively, wanting to get back to her story. "_Anyway_, when Zalenka turned off the device, Ebony and Kavanaugh were at it like bunnies in front of Elizabeth, John, Ronon and Evan." Laura and Ellie burst into peals of laughter.

"Poor Elizabeth, I wondered why she had to come to the infirmary. John also looked a little green at the gills." Ellie had tears pouring down her cheeks.

"Yeah, I feel sorry for everyone that had been privy to that sight," Laura shuddered in disgust. "I'm glad I'm not on Rodney's shit list."

"Rodney is a good man underneath all that social incapability's and uncomfortable aggression." Ellie smiled, thinking about her friend. "He's really loyal and extremely protective of those he calls friends."

"Well, you are incredibly lucky to see that side of him, unlike the rest of us who gains his scorn." Laura grinned before pulling a large bowl of chips closer to her and grabbing a handful. The door bell chimed lightly before opening to reveal Elizabeth.

"Hey Elizabeth, how are you feeling?" Laura said cheekily, munching loudly on the salty treats. The older woman shuddered lightly as she walked in.

"Disturbed," She smiled before turning her attention to Ellie. "How are you feeling, Ellie?"

"Better," Ellie answered, shifting to make room for her boss. "I'm glad that I am remembering things with Evan." Elizabeth smiled happily before sitting down.

"Unfortunately I can't stay long, but I thought that you should get some time to think this over." Elizabeth breathed in, not enjoying her self given task. "Paul Emerson wants to take you back to earth. This is completely your choice, but I want you to know that there are many people, myself included, that would love for you to stay."

Ellie stared up at her, shocked. Elizabeth smiled at her sympathetically and touched her shoulder. Still in a state of shock Ellie was unaware of Laura saying goodbye to their boss and sit down next to her. Gentle cold hands on her arm brought her attention back to reality.

"What are you going to do?" Laura asked, concerned.

"I don't know, Laura, but I have a major choice to make.


	14. The Place I Happily call Home

**The next instalment of ElaineDex's challenge. Hope Y'all like it and please tell me what you think**

**The Place I Happily Call Home**

"I want you to come with me, back to Earth," Paul said while the stood out on the balcony. Ellie's memories had grown stronger as each day passed. The wind blew lightly through her hair; bring the scent of salt water up to her. Smiling contently, she tilted her face up to the warmth of the sun. "Please Ellie, come back with me. We can be together again, start over with a new life." Sighing, she turned her attention back to him.

"I'm not going back to Earth, Paul," she said softly, watching in sympathy as his face crumbled. "Its not my home anymore, Atlantis is. And all of my work? It actually matters here. I make a difference with everything that Rodney and I work on. You know me, Paul, I'm not happy unless my work means something." She turned back to face the sea. Paul was hurting, she knew that, but they had been separated for a while and she knew that he would be able to handle this. "You need to move on Paul, find someone who will truly love and appreciate you, someone who will stay around. Unfortunately neither of us can give each other that kind of commitment. I'm sorry, I really am, but, goodbye." She turned away from him and walked away, unable to continue looking into his crushed eyes.

She walked past Teyla and Katie, ignoring their greetings. She wanted to see Evan, for him to know that she was staying. Hurrying through the corridors, she made her way to the control room, hoping that he was there. Not noticing who was around her, she burst into the open space by the gate, only to knock into someone and crash to the floor.

Looking towards the person, an apology dancing on her lips, Ellie was shocked to see Ebony on the floor next to her. Her eyes were wide as she backed away from the woman who attacked her. Hands shaking, she slowly got to her feet and backed towards the wall. Cold sweat dripped down her back as the echoes of Ebony snarling at her cried in her mind.

"Ebony," she breathed unsteadily.

The other woman stood up, an ugly sneer etched on her face. It seemed as though she was about to say something, but instead she stalked off, ignoring Ellie and everyone else crossing her path. Grateful that she didn't have to have her confrontation with the woman, Ellie turned her attention back to the control room only to find everyone staring at her. Blushing, she walked up the stairs, not seeing Evan any where. Sighing, she spied Elizabeth in her office. The leader of the expedition needed to be told anyway, so she walked up to the door and knocked softly.

"Hey Elizabeth," she said softly. "Are you busy?"

The older woman smiled and shook her head. "Come on in. I take it this is about whether you are staying or going?"

Ellie nodded. "I'm staying. I have most of my memories back, and even then, I would still say that I am not going. I've told Paul and now am telling you."

"What about Evan?"

"That's my next stop. Do you know where he is?"

_Read and leave a constructive review. Tell me your thoughts on this as well as what you would like to see!_


End file.
